Saving Me
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: During her freshmen year at Queens,Casey got pregnant and it totally ruined her life. Now four years later her life has reached an ultimate low when someone from her past shows up to mak everything better. better than it sounds. Dasey of course!No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey so this is of course going to be a Dasey story. Sorry if it comes at you kind of fast, but I'm not a patient person so ya lol. Um enjoy! **

"Mama." Casey McDonald smiled down at her four year old daughter then looked up and her smile faded. Truman had come to visit her at Queens one weekend of her freshmen year and although she knew she'd never truly love him the way she did Derek, Casey made some bad decisions that night resulting in Danielle McDonald. After Casey found out she was pregnant, she moved out of the country to the United States, found a cheap, crappy apartment, got a job, and restarted her life. And all the while she ignored her family, changed her number, did everything in her power to keep them from finding her. The last they saw of her was at the hospital right after Danielle was born.

Casey could still remember looking up at everyone's shocked faces but then she saw Derek. He had known everything and the only emotion on his face was anger. Anger and sadness.

Casey set down her daughter and turned on the TV to the news.

"And in other news, tonight The Kings will be playing the Canadian hockey champions…" Casey's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she saw a picture of Derek, who still pretty much looked the same on the TV screen cheering as his team scored a goal. "What's wrong mama?" Danielle asked.

Casey looked at her daughter. "We're going to a hockey game baby."

Casey and Danielle arrived at the Staples Center four hours before the game. Casey walked around to other side of her Honda and got Danielle out of her car seat. Clutching her daughter to her chest, Casey walked around and snuck in a back door to an empty hall way.

"Hey! Uh miss, you're not supposed to be back here!" Someone said. Someone familiar. Casey turned around and stared into the warm brown eyes of her step brother. And Derek stared right back.

"Holy shit." He mumbled under his breath. Casey just stood there and Danielle stayed asleep in Casey's arms.

"Case?" Derek asked.

"Um…I have to go." Casey said turning on her heals and trying to fast walk away without waking up Danielle.

"Casey, come back!" Derek cried running after her outside and picking up speed. Casey put Danielle back in her car seat and tried to start up her car unsuccessfully. Story of her life. She lived in a crap shack apartment, worked for right above minimum wage because she never finished college, she had no hopes and dreams, an abusive boyfriend (oh yes, Casey had also landed herself a great boyfriend named Beau…he was just away on business), nothing in her life had turned out how it was supposed to!

"Casey!" she gasped and looked at her window to see Derek pounding on the door. She slowly rolled down the window and he bent down.

"Can I get in?" he asked. She nodded and unlocked the car, sliding over to the passenger seat letting him sit in the driver's seat.

**Casey's Point of View**

"Is that her?" Derek asked looking back at Danielle who was still sleeping. I nodded.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Danielle." He froze at the sound of my voice then looked at me.

"Casey…what happened?" I took a deep shaky breath and then he grabbed my arm as I started to pull away from him. I gasped in pain and he rolled up my sleeve to reveal a huge bruise I'd gotten from Beau the week before.

"Tell me. Now." He said through clenched teeth, eyes not leaving my arm. Over the next hour I explained everything…from the day I ran away to the second I saw his picture on the news. Derek listened intently and when I was done, sitting there breathing heavily he surprised me. He reached out and wrapped an arm around me, giving me a hug. I wrapped both my arms around him and we just sat there like that for a long time.

"I'm so sorry this happened Case." He whispered. He was different than I remembered. But a good different. While I was pregnant with Danielle he definitely got more mature and nicer to me but this was beyond.

"Thank you." I whispered. When he finally released me, I started wishing he hadn't.

"Take me to your house." He said shocking me again.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to see it." I sighed and picked up Danielle who had woken up but was playing the PSP I'd saved up for months to buy her so that she'd have something to do while Beau was over instead of listen to the violence. We walked to a bus stop and took a bus to about five minutes from the apartment then walked from there. When we got inside the one bedroom, one bathroom, half a living room, and half a kitchen hell hole Derek looked around eyes wide.

Then he turned to me.

"Pack your stuff." I watched Danielle sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. She was a very bright child already.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want you to come stay with me." My jaw dropped.

"Like in Canada?" I asked. He nodded.

"Back home, and in the hotel the team's staying at. You can stay in the holding room during the game, or I could get you box seats; whatever you want Case. And then you'll come home with me and I'll take care of you and Danielle! I'm gonna make everything better Casey!" He exclaimed. I looked down and realized he was holding my hands in his. I felt my eyes well up with tears. This was the escape I'd being praying for.

"You don't have to do that Derek." I choked out. He put a hand on my face.

"I want to Casey. Please let me take care of you." I looked into his eyes and felt the sparks start to fly. I took a deep shaky breath and looked around the crap hole apartment.

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So here's the next chapter. Thank you to my three reviewers. lol. Please people, review! They're what keep me going with these stories. Just no flames please! **

We decided we'd come back and pack up stuff tomorrow. In the mean time I grabbed two over night bags out of the closet, packed one for me and one for Danielle, then walked back outside where Derek was talking to Danielle. She'd already taken a liking to him which was a good sign. Derek called a car for us which turned out to be a limo that each of the players got when they were at away games. We got inside and Danielle instantly got comfortable on one of the seats. It also helped that Derek had the driver turn on one of her favorite TV shows.

"So how is everyone?" I asked. He smiled and looked down.

"They're good. Marti is in grade seven now…she's still into the whole big imagination thing but instead of playing it out, she writes it down. Lizzie and Edwin are as you probably figured out in their last year of high school. They're uh…they're dating. And dad got a huge promotion at work. Oh and your mom is kept busy with John all day long."

John is what my mom and George had called their baby. That much I knew.

"It sounds like they're all doing great." I said, truly happy for them.

"We all miss you like crazy Casey. For the first year you were gone Nora would burst into tears randomly." He said. That made me feel bad.

"Are they mad?" I asked quietly.

"Not really. Surprised you had a baby? Yes. But not mad anymore. Lizzie misses you almost more than your mom I think." He said. I didn't say anything.

"It's all going to get better Casey." He said putting a hand on my knee. I smiled at him.

"Mr. Venturi, we're here." The driver said opening the door and ruining the moment.

"Thanks." Derek said helping me out of the car then picking up Danielle who giggled as he swung her around. Danielle reminded me of Marti in a lot of ways even though she had no Venturi blood.

"So what'll it be?" he asked.

"Oh um, I'd kind of like to see you play." I said sheepishly. He grinned ear to ear remind me of his old self again.

"Perfect! Follow me!" he said grabbing my hand, holding Danielle closer to him, and practically flying down the long hallway we'd been in before into what looked kind of like a dressing room.

"You get your own locker room?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm the star player." He said smiling. I laughed and he tossed me something.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A jersey. You need to look like a fan." He said. I looked at the back.

"Number twenty-four, Derek Venturi." I read out loud.

"Just put it on Case." He said. I laughed and slipped the jersey over my head.

"And for you…" Derek said bending down to Danielle's eye level. He reached behind him into a closet and pulled out a beanie that looked like my jersey with his number and name on it. She giggled as he put it on her head over her pig braids.

"Thanks Derek." She said. He smiled then looked up at me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Any time." Just then the door opened and a tall, blonde, super model looking woman walked in.

"Hi Derek." She squealed.

"Oh…this your girlfriend?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"This is Candice, one of the cheerleaders…and personal trainers." I looked at him confused. All of a sudden as if possessed, Candice began barking out orders.

"Get on the treadmill and go up to ten…now!" she yelled. He actually looked scared of her.

"Hi, I'm Candice….Derek let go of the handles." She said smiling at me. I shook her hand.

"I'm Casey." She gasped, eyes wide.

"You're Derek's step sister?" I nodded confused.

"Ok um…we can skip training today Derek, you're good. I'll um see both of you later." And with that she ran out.

"Whoa." I said.

"Yeah…she was probably going to talk to Johnson. They've got a thing for each other." He said dismissively.

"Ok?" I replied.

"Let's get you lovely ladies to your seats." He said taking us each by one hand and walking out into the stadium.

An hour later we were sitting in our super amazing box seats with the rest of the player's families, eating dinner in the super cushiony seats.

"So who's your husband?" the lady sitting on the left of me asked, Danielle was sitting on my right, asked.

"Oh um, no Derek is my step brother." I said.

"Then whose this little angel?" she asked smiling at Danielle who just looked at the game.

"My daughter." I replied.

"Oh."

I sighed, it was never an easy story to tell.

"And number 24, Derek Venturi scores the winning goal. Hard loss for the Kings." The announcer's voice boomed. Our box cheered and Danielle laughed covering her ears.

"Where do we go now?" I asked a man in a suit.

"You're with Venturi?" he asked. I nodded.

"Go back to his room." I picked up Danielle and rushed back to Derek's room. We waited for about five minutes before he walked in wearing a T-shirt and shorts, his hair still wet from a shower.

"Great job Derek!" Danielle exclaimed. He picked her up and she gave him a hug. Danielle had never gotten so close to anyone so fast.

"You played great." I added walking over and hugging him. Just then the door opened and a lady, probably our parents age with a dark red bob and glasses walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked. I instantly pulled away from him and he just shifted Danielle to his other side.

"Uh no…Casey, Danielle…this is Donna my publicist." He said. I shook hands with her.

"Are you going to the team's victory party tonight?" she asked.

"Um…"

Donna sighed. "Ok let me rephrase this…you are going to the team's victory party tonight. It's at the hotel at ten thirty…oh and bring a date." And with that she left.

An hour later I was in Derek's luxury suite (which was about three times the size of my apartment) getting ready. He had given me his credit card and let me pick out a dress from the boutique in the hotel. Candice had even come up to help me do my hair and baby sit Danielle.

"So thanks for coming to baby sit Danielle." I said as she did my makeup for me.

"No problem. You just go and have fun with Derek. You know in the whole time I've known him I don't think he hasn't talked about you at least once a day." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He loves you Casey, and not the way a step brother should." She said.

"I don't think so…" I replied.

"Ok, all I'm saying is I can see it in his eyes. There, finished." She said spinning my chair around. I gasped as I saw my reflection. I looked the prettiest I had in years. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" she laughed and then Derek came in, jaw dropping as he saw me.

"You look…beautiful Casey." He said. I looked at him, he looked really handsome.

"Thanks so do you…I mean…you look good too." I replied. He smiled and Candice slipped out of the room.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my date." He said shyly.

"Any time…now we'd better go. We're already late." I said. He grinned and held out his arm for me. I took it and we left for the party.

"Oh my gosh, that was the most fun I've had in…years!" I exclaimed as we walked back through the door at two am.

"I'm glad…and might I say Case…you can dance. I forgot that." He chuckled. Candice said goodbye quietly and walked out. Derek locked the door to the suite behind her.

"I'd better check on Danielle." I said walking into one of the bedrooms with one twin bed. She was sound asleep. I walked back out into the living room where Derek was sitting on the couch.

"So I can sleep out here…you can have my room." He offered.

"Derek you don't have to do that." I said sitting down next to him. He pulled me closer to him.

"Or…" he said pausing right in front of my face. "We could both have my room." I gulped and blinked at him. He leaned in and his lips ever so softly grazed against mine. This had been what I wanted for so long…it just felt right. I was the one that deepened the kiss, though I can't say Derek minded. He guided me so that we were standing up and pulled me into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

He broke the kiss for a moment and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Casey. I just wanted you to know that. I've loved you since I was sixteen years old." He rushed out. I looked deeper into his eyes and I knew he meant it.

"I love you too Derek." I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into him, kissing me again then lowering me onto the bed. When I opened my eyes again he was hovering above me, all our clothes lying on the floor in piles.

"Casey, we don't have to do this." He said. I kissed him quickly.

"No I want to." I said, meaning it. He kissed me again and with that the night began.

**Note: So what do you think? Derek really does love Casey btw, he didn't just say that to have his way with her. R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Derek pressing a kiss to my forehead. I opened my eyes to find I was lying on my side with him smiling back at me.

"Good morning." I yawned. He chuckled.

"Good morning princess." I smiled at his old nick name for me.

"Good morning." I replied lazily. He kissed me softly on the lips then froze as the sound of the door opening sunk in. I pulled the covers up to my neck and Derek just kept them over his lap.

"Hi Derek." Danielle said.

"Hey sweetie." He replied.

"Where's mommy?" she asked. I sat up, clutching the covers to my chest.

"Right here honey." I replied.

"Are we moving in with Derek today?" she asked. I looked at Derek.

"Yes." He nodded. I smiled.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Danielle, why don't you go watch some cartoons for a little while, while me and mommy get ready." Derek suggested. Danielle nodded and walked back into the living room. Derek and I sighed in relief together.

"Do you want to shower first or should I?" he asked.

"Well…since whenever you use the shower there's not hot water left, I think I'll go first." I joked. He laughed.

"Whatever you want."

I got up, grabbed my bag from the corner, and walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower so that Derek would have some hot water left and got dressed in what I'd brought with me which was just a plain white tank top, jeans, and some black Vans. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out to find Derek just watching the news…well Canadian news.

"Hey look, me on TV!" he exclaimed like a little kid, eyes glued to the screen. I laughed.

"I'm gonna shower up, and then…then we need to talk." Uh-oh. He got up, walked passed me into the bathroom, and shut the door. We need to talk was never good.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed which was a thousand times better than my paper thing springy mattress at home. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and the next thing I knew, I was asleep again.

Not even twenty minutes later I awoke to find Derek just walking out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"Casey…about last night…" I cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest.

"It was the biggest mistake of your life, I get it. I've heard that before." I said my voice catching. It was what Truman said to me when I told him about Danielle.

"No…actually the opposite. I really love you Casey." He said walking closer to me then sitting down on the bed. I sat down next to him.

"I love you too." I replied quietly.

"And mom and dad know. They've known how we feel about each other since day one." He said. I nodded.

"When we go back home, it's gonna be hard. There's going to be some rough patches but I think we can do it Casey." He said. I nodded again and realized I was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I just…I haven't felt loved in a long time." I whispered. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll love you forever Casey." I looked up at him.

"Promise?"

he smiled and wiped away some of my tears with his thumb. "Promise."

Just then Danielle walked in.

"Are we gonna go soon?" she asked. I nodded and stood up then looked outside to see it was raining.

"Here sweetie, go change into the clothes I brought you." I said handing her the bag I packed for her. She walked into the bathroom and came out a couple minutes later wearing basically the same thing I was wearing, plus a sweatshirt.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Derek asked. "I forgot a jacket." I replied. "Wait right there." He said jumping off the couch and running into the bedroom. A couple seconds later he came back with a sweatshirt.

"Here you go." He said.

"Your college hockey sweatshirt?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks Der." I replied pulling it over my head. It was warm, and it smelled like Derek, which now wasn't such a bad thing.

"Can we hurry it up here?" Danielle asked from the door. Derek and I both took one look at her and burst out laughing. She had grabbed his sunglasses and put them on and was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am." Derek said walking over to the door and opening it for her. "Thank you." The said matter-of- factly and walking out the door. Derek and I exchanged a look then followed her outside to the lobby where Derek's driver was standing.

"Why hello again miss. Is this your lady Derek?" he asked. Derek smiled at me and took a hold of my hand.

"Yep, my lady." I blushed as we got in the limo.

On the way there we must have stopped a dozen times to buy various things. Derek was very generous with his money, buying Danielle more toys than a four year old needed.

"Case, what's your cell phone number? I know you had your old one disconnected." He said.

"Oh, um…I don't have a cell phone." I admitted. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Too expensive." I shrugged.

"Hey driver! Stop here!" he called out then jumped out of the car. A couple minutes later he came out and handed me a bag. Inside was a light pink Blackberry. He then pulled out his matching black one.

"I even got you your old number back."

"Thanks." I replied turning it on and seeing he already had his number put in their. We pulled up to the apartment and I told Derek he could stay in the car while Danielle and I packed up. But when we got to our apartment, there was a surprise waiting for us. A bad surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: sorry, this one is painfully short but it kind of needed to be put out there by itself. I'll try to update as soon as possible though! Enjoy!**

I unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside.

"Hey Casey." I gasped and put my hand over my heart.

"Beau?" I looked at the disgusting figure in front of me. Beau was someone I'd met on an online dating site. His picture was a gorgeous young guy but he was a bald, over weight man who was missing most of his teeth and not to mention was very violent…even more so when he was drunk, which was a lot.

"Yep. I'm home early! Did ya miss me?" he asked walking over.

"Uh yeah." I replied.

"Mommy, Derek's waiting for us!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Who's Derek?" Beau asked walking over to me.

"Uh Dani, go get your things. I'll be right there." I said. She scurried off into the bedroom we shared.

"Who's Derek?" Beau demanded again.

"Just…a friend. Look, I'm going out of town on business for a while." I said. He grabbed my wrist.

"So you're wearing your FRIEND'S jacket?" he asked twisting it. I gasped in pain as he pushed me to the ground. I hit my head on the way down and I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my face.

"You're leaving me aren't you?" Beau asked smiling wickedly. I didn't say anything so he kicked me, hard in the stomach causing me to lose my breath.

"God damn it, answer me woman!" he exclaimed kicking me repeatedly all over. He picked up a picture frame and threw it on the ground causing bits of glass to stick into my skin.

I heard the door open and Danielle scream.

"Come here you little brat!" Beau exclaimed as she ran out of the apartment. I tripped him so he couldn't get together but he just squatted down and started punching me in the face until I heard footsteps come through the door, lots of them.

"Oh my god, Casey!" I heard Derek's voice exclaim. I felt Beau get lifted off of me and then the voices of police men filled the room as he was taken out.

"Sir, you need to move. She needs medical attention immediately." Someone said, I assumed to Derek.

"I'm not leaving her!" he exclaimed.

"Fine sir, you can come in the ambulance. Bring the little one too." I opened my one eye that wasn't swollen shut to find Derek swoop up Danielle and then jog after me, I was being carried away on a stretcher. The next thing I knew I was in an ambulance with tons of people rushing around me but only two of them mattered. Derek was sitting next to me holding my hand with Danielle's hand on top of ours. I tried to smile but instead I lost consciousness and my hand slipped from his.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie McDonald sat on the edge of her bed reading while Edwin was sprawled out across the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"Can we go do something now?" he asked.

"Shh! Edwin I'm just finishing the last chapter." she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"God, you're turning into Casey!" Lizzie winced and looked at him. He sat up.

"I'm sorry..." She sniffed and turned away from him, standing up and walking over to a mirror looking at herself.

She kind of had turned into Casey. After the disappearance she'd given up soccer, and dove head first into the world of academics to take Casey's place. She'd grown her hair longer and gotten more into her looks. She tilted her head to the side, she was pretty she thought...but no Casey. She was just a knock off Casey. Edwin came up behind her and his arms slid around her waist.

"I know it's a touchy subject." Lizzie shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now come on, you wanted to go do something so bad...let's go see a movie." but Edwin didn't budge.

He just walked over to a shelf containing all her old soccer trophies including the ball she'd scored a winning goal with at a championship game. He took it and tossed it to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked.

"Let's go play soccer." she shook her head.

"I don't like soccer."

"Yes you do!" she glared at him.

"Fine let's go play soccer." he smiled and walked over, bending down and kissing her softly before the phone rang.

"I'll get it." he mumbled and walked over to the house phone she had in her room.

"Hello?"

Lizzie sat down in a retro egg chair George had boughten for her as a birthday present a few years back.

"You found who?"

More talking...

"NO WAY! Oh my god how is she? What's going on?" Edwin exclaimed. Lizzie looked at him confused but he didn't notice.

"Wait...Derek, what's wrong?"

More talking, urgently this time.

"Uh yeah, sure I'll go get Nora." Edwin said dazed and left the room without a word. Lizzie ran after him just as he had handed the phone to her mom.

"What did Derek say?" Lizzie asked.

"He found Casey, Liz." Lizzie's heart stopped.

"H-he found Casey?" she asked. Edwin nodded and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh my god that's great! How is she? how's her daughter?" Lizzie blurted out. Edwin shrugged.

"He didn't really say much, just said he needed to talk to Nora about something."

As if on cue a sob was heard coming from the other room followed by the sound of Nora hanging up the phone. Both kids ran over to her.

"What's going on mom?" Lizzie asked.

"Derek found Casey, he was coming to take her back home but her ex boyfriend was at her apartment and he beat her."

Lizzie took a step back and Edwin froze.

"Well where is she now?" Lizzie asked.

"The hospital. We need to fly to the US." Nora said clutching the phone to her chest then running out of the room to call George.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was sitting in the waiting room of a giant medical plaza in LA, holding a sleeping Danielle in his arms and rocking back and fourth. He'd barely left for two days. The only time was one night when Danielle was so tired she could barely stay awake so he took her back to the hotel but he hadn't slept at all.

He was about to take out his phone and call his dad but then the doors flew open and in walked the McDonald- Venturi clan. Lizzie and Edwin were holding hands, Lizzie looked deathly afraid and Edwin did too, although he was trying to hide it. Marti looked out of it, probably tired from the long flight but she also looked uncomfortable. John who was now five was clinging to Nora's neck while George walked behind all of them making sure everyone was inside.

"Oh Derek." Nora cried running over and giving him a one armed hug then looking down at her sleeping grandaughter.

"Is this Danielle?" she whispered. He nodded and Nora's eyes filled with tears.

"She's beautiful." Derek nodded.

"I know, looks just like her mom." Nora's head snapped up.

"Are you and Casey together now?" he nodded and she smiled sadly.

"I hope she's ok."

"Me too."

A little while later they were all crowded around Casey's bedside. She wasn't in a coma but she hadn't woken up. She was in a sort of semi coma. Danielle had woken up and was now playing with John while Marti furiously scribbled in a notebook and Lizzie and Edwin talked quietly. George and Nora were talking to Derek.

"So when she wakes up, are you going to ask her to marry you?" George asked bluntly. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Please George, I don't know if he wants to take on a wife and child so quickly." Derek looked down.

"Actually I was planning on asking her to marry me as soon as she got better."

"Oh." Nora said. He nodded and looked over at Danielle.

"I feel like she's mine." he said quietly.

"Does Casey still talk to Truman?" George asked. Derek shook his head.

Danielle got up and walked over to Derek. "When's mommy coming back?" she asked. He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Soon." she started crying.

"I want mommy." he soothed her quickly while George and Nora watched in amazement, both flashing back to him at fifteen who would barley talk to his siblings if given the chance not to.

"I'm sleepy still." Danielle yawned.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? I'm sure Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Ed will take you." he suggested.

"I want to stay with you." she mumbled resting her head on his chest.

"Ok." he replied.

"I love you daddy." Derek's eyes widened at her words and a huge grin spread across his face.

"I love you too Dani." she yawned and fell asleep.

"She called me daddy." he whispered. Nora's eyes watered and she kissed the top of her step son's head.

"We're going to get some food, do you want anything?" he shook his head and barely noticed his family exit the room. He was still sitting there in a daze when he heard moving in the bed next to him. Then a groan. His head snapped to the side to find Casey starting to stir. He set Danielle down on the couch and ran out into the hall.

"Someone, I need a doctor! She's waking up!"


	7. Chapter 7

I heard yelling, I couldn't hear what it was saying, I couldn't tell who was saying it but the point was I heard it! The yelling got clearer and clearer and I recognized it as Derek. Then there was another voice.

"Sir what happened?"

"I don't know she just started moving around."

I heard the doctor walk closer to me and then I opened my eyes. He was hovering over me while Derek was on the other side.

"Casey." he breathed. I tried to reach up to touch the side of his face but it hurt too much and I groaned. "What is it? What's wrong?" Derek asked the doctor.

"Son, I'm going to need you to leave so we can do some tests on her."

"But-"

"Sir, please." Derek hung his head low. He bent over and kissed me softly on the lips then left the room.

After what seemed like a thousand tests and procedures later they let Derek back in and left the room. He was sitting by my side in a second.

"I was so scared Casey." I nodded. "Can you talk?" he asked bluntly. I laughed slightly.

"Yes Derek, I can talk." he smiled and kissed me for a long time until we heard the click of the door opening. I looked up to see my family, who I hadn't seen in four years.

"H-hi guys." I stuttered not knowing what to say for the first time in my life.

My mom just let out a sob and ran over to me, throwing her arms around me and knocking Derek out of the way accidentally. George followed her, then Marti, then Edwin. I looked up to see Lizzie standing there just crossing her arms and looking half way between me and the floor.

"Lizzie." I said quietly. She glared at me.

"You didn't have to leave!" and then ran out of the room. Everyone just stared at where she'd been standing.

"I'll go find her." Edwin said jogging out of the room and mumbling an apology for his girlfriend.

"Casey-" I cut my mom off.

"It's fine. She has a right to be angry." I replied although my voice shook a little. She was about to say something else but was cut off by Danielle waking up.

"Mommy!" She cried throwing herself on top of me. I shut my eyes and grinding my teeth together to keep from crying out in pain.

"Uh sweetie mommy's fragile right now." Derek said lifting her off of me.

"Hi Dani." I waved to her. She giggled and waved back.

"Maybe we should go talk to Lizzie and give you all time alone to discuss what happens next." George said. My mom bent down and kissed my forehead then left. That's when I noticed John who was just watching confused.

When they'd all left Derek sat down next to me on my bed holding Danielle.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok...well...I kind of hurt." I laughed, he didn't. I cleared my throat.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking as soon as we can, we get you out of here, catch the first flight to Canada, go back home, and start our life together." he said as if it were going to be the simplest thing in the world.

"Is your house big enough for us?" I asked. He laughed.

"Oh I think it's big enough, don't worry." I blushed. "Don't worry Case, I've got it all taken care of. Everything." he smiled. I smiled too and he leaned in to kiss me when Danielle spoke up.

"Can I have my own room?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Derek's face, apparently he'd forgotten she was there.

"And Danielle gets her own big room." he added pretending to talk to me. I smiled and mouthed thank you. Danielle grinned ear to ear.

"When can we leave mommy?"

"Soon." I replied smiling. Everything was going to be amazing...well just as soon as everything got cleared up with Lizzie.


	8. Chapter 8

"Derek over here!"

"Mr. Venturi look this way!"

"Who are these two?"

The noises of paparazzi were the only things that could be heard, stepping off the plane back in Canada. It was two weeks later when they finally released me and I was finally back home...well almost.

Derek ignored all the flashes and microphones that were being shoved in his face and clutched my hand tighter. Danielle was looking around curiously at all the people as I guided her through the crowd and out to the parking lot where we had a car waiting for us. The chauffeur opened the door. I lifted Dani up and put her inside and got in after her. Derek got in last, slammed the door, and locked it.

"That was...interesting." I said. He sighed.

"You might have to go through a lot of that." I shrugged.

"I don't mind much."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while until he spoke up again.

"So when we get home there's something I need to show you."

"What?" I asked. He smirked.

"It's a surprise." I stared at him but he didn't say anything else so I just leaned back and fell asleep on the soft leather seat.

"Casey, we're home." I sat up and looked around. Derek and I were the only ones in the limo.

"Where's Danielle?" I asked. "I just took her up to her room. She's in there playing...don't worry, Ralph's watching her." I stepped out of the car.

"You're still friends with Ralph?" he nodded and took my hand. It was then that I saw where I was.

Derek's house should have had its own zip code it was so big. It was the biggest house I'd seen in my life. It was on a hill with a long circular driveway, almost surreal.

"Welcome home." Derek said proudly. I gaped at him.

"This is really your house?" He nodded and pulled me inside.

"I'll give you the grand tour later but right now the thing I needed to show you." he said. I allowed him to drag me down a long hall with several doors but we stopped at the end in front of frosty glass double doors.

"Close your eyes." he said. I did and we went inside. "Open." he said quietly. I opened them and gasped.

"Y-you have a dance studio in your house?" I squeaked.

"No...you do." I looked around, the smooth wood floors, mirrored walls with bars attached, and a big stereo in the front.

"You built this for me?"

"Well it used to be an extra gym so the walls and floors were already here but I know you love dance so..." I flung my arms around him.

"This is the best present ever Derek. I haven't been able to dance in years."

"How about now?" he asked walking over and turning a slow song on. I smiled and walked over to him and we started dancing in his...our mansion in my personal dance studio...wow.

I was smiling but he appeared to be thinking. "Penny for your thoughts." He snapped out of his daze when I spoke to him.

"I want to give you something." he said pulling away from me and walking over to the stereo, he reached behind it and pulled something out, then turned the music down and walked back over to me.

"Casey I love you." I smiled at him, confused. "I love you too."

"And you know I've changed." I nodded.

"And there might be times when I'm the same as I was when we were kids." I laughed and shrugged.

"But I never want to lose you again. And I know I'm not supposed to love you the way I do but then again we've never done anything traditionally..." he was nervous...why?

"Ugh, I suck at this. What I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?" he pulled out something from behind his back. It was a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal the prettiest ring ever, a white gold band with a single diamond in the middle and two little diamonds on the side. I looked back at him, I loved him...really I did...but was I ready for _this_?


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Calling all dramatic Dasey lovers- this story is getting harder for me to write but i desperately want to continue it. I'm looking for one person to coauthor this story with me! Here's what you do if you want to. Write me a little minie chapter (Minimum is two paragraphs, there is no maximum) in a review to this chapter and then explain your idea for the story. I look forward to hearing from all of you and reading your amazing stories. xoxo**

He looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out.

"I know we've only been officially dating for like...three weeks. But this just feels right Casey!" I nodded. "Why are you crying?" he asked concerned, it was then I realized my eyes were watering.

"This is all too good to be true! The house, you everything. You're too good to me for this to be real." I cried out before I could even realize what I was saying.

"Casey...what do you mean?"

"I mean...nothing in my life has gone right. My parents split, then I thought you hated me for the first three years we lived together, then I had to drop out of school, then Beau and..." I started crying too hard to speak. He just stood there.

"If your parents hadn't split you wouldn't have even met me." he said quietly. I looked up at him, he looked sad and embarrassed.

"Oh Derek..." I kissed him forcefully. He was surprised at first but then responded. "Yes I'll marry you." I said smiling when I pulled away. He smiled back and slid the ring on my finger.

"Do you know how wrong we are?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I couldn't care less." I kissed him again and he broke away.

"I'm engaged to my step sister." I hit him lightly.

"Shut up."

"You guys, I hate to break up a moment but Danielle is asking for you." Candice said, walking in. Apparently she'd been watching Danielle and had been getting things ready at the house before we arrived.

"It's fine. We have to tell her anyway." I said smiling up at Derek. Candice looked at us confused. I opened my mouth to tell her but Derek beat me to it. "We're engaged!" She smiled.

"Congrats you guys! But seriously...Danielle...now." We laughed and walked up a long staircase to Danielle's room which had totally been redone into every girl her age's dream room.

"You did all this?" I whispered looking around. He nodded.

"Well Candice did..." I laughed.

"Danielle, we have exciting news."

"Am I getting a brother or sister?" she asked. I blushed for some reason and looked down.

"Uh no. But me and Derek are getting married!" I said. She smiled.

"So Derek will be my daddy for real now?" hey, she took after me in the mind department, smart for her age.

"Yeah!" Derek exclaimed. She grinned and ran over throwing her arms around both of us. I looked at Derek and he winked at me. I sighed contentedly. Everything was perfect...for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: hey sorry, this isn't a chapter but I'm adding onto the previous chapter nine note. I'm really stuck on this story but I really do want to keep writing it. So far, want to know how many reviews I've gotten? None. You guys I'm begging you. I need help. If I continue to get no reviews that at least try to help me out, I might not be able to continue the story. I want to because I love it but I don't know how I can with no ideas. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Hey so I only got one idea from you guys but I'm sure glad it was the one I got. A big thanks to knp10. Her idea is great and I'll be able to build off of it. Thank you so much knp10!!! I owe you one!**

Derek..." I walked into Derek's office where he was figuring something out on his computer.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to dinner with the family in half an hour." He looked up.

"Why? We just saw them two days ago. And I have a bunch of stuff to work on." I crossed my arms.

"Because Lizzie still isn't talking to me." He sighed.

"Casey, you know she'll come around eventually." I crossed my arms.

"Der-rek!" He sighed again.

"Ok, ok you're right." I walked over to him and sat on the desk.

"Plus we have to tell them we're engaged." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me.

"How do you think they'll take it?" I asked.

"What do you mean? They seemed fine when I told them we were together."

"Yeah but that was just dating. I mean...is it even legal for us to get married?" He thought for a minute.

"It's not like we're related. Thank god." I laughed.

"Hey um I was thinking...tomorrow, I booked a press conference." He said nervously.

"For what?" He adverted his eyes.

"I want to tell the whole world we're getting married."

"On TV? Is that such a good idea?" I asked. He stood up and pulled me off the desk.

"Yes!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok..." He smiled and kissed me quickly before I pulled away from him.

"Go get ready." he groaned as I spun him around and gently pushed him out the door.

"Mommy?" Danielle asked as I was in her room getting her ready for the formal dinner with the family.

"Yes honey?" I asked.

"Is Derek my daddy?" That one caught me off guard.

"Well...in a way yes." She blinked up at me...she had Truman's eyes.

"What do you mean?" I pulled her onto my lap.

"Well I've told you remember. Your daddy went away. You've never met him." she looked confused.

"Derek's my second daddy?" I nodded.

"I like Derek better." she stated, jumping off my lap and spinning around, making her dress fly out around her.

"Me too sweetie, me too."

"You too what?" Derek asked appearing in the door way. He was wearing suit pants, an unbuttoned white shirt, and a tie was slung over his shoulder. His hair was messy and disheveled.

"We like you better than my fake daddy. What was his name mommy?" I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"It's not important Danielle." Derek walked over to me.

"I want to know though." She persisted standing up.

"Danielle drop it."

She frowned and turned back to the TV which was playing one of her favorite shows.

"What was that about?" Derek whispered.

"I don't want to talk about Truman." I snapped. He raised an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He smiled at me. I glanced at the clock,

"Darn it, we're running late. Dani, get your things together to do in the car...we have to go!" Derek chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Calm down Casey." I sighed and walked over to him as Danielle left the room. He put his hands on my waist.

"I just- you know me...I'm a horrible perfectionist." I sighed buttoning his shirt and adjusting his tie for him.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I have an idea..." he said quietly, hands traveling up my sides.

"Hmm?" I asked as he kissed my neck.

"You know how you just help me put my shirt on?"

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah." I breathed, his lips going to my collarbone.

"How bout when we get back, and Dani's asleep...you help me take it off." I took in a shaky breath.

"O-o-ok." He smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips, interlacing his fingers in mine.

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late." I said rushing in, Derek right behind me clutching Danielle to his chest. I took a seat next to my mom and Derek sat next to me, putting Danielle down. She walked over to where John was sitting and the two automatically started talking. Lizzie looked down and Edwin sat there awkwardly. Marti was doing something under the table. "Marti, what are you doing?" my mom asked.

"Texting."

"Texting who honey?" George asked.

"Shane."

"Shane who?"

"Shane McDonald." She said as if it was totally obvious. Shane McDonald was my younger cousin. He was about Marti's age. My mom took a deep breath and George rolled his eyes. Derek laughed quietly.

"And yet another Venturi falls for someone in the McDonald family." I giggled and hit his leg under the table. Then I looked at Lizzie who was just watching us.

"Um...I have to use the restroom. Liz, I forgot my purse...could you come with me?" I asked. She handed me her purse without saying a word.

"I um...I don't like walking around alone?" I tried.

` "Marti, take Casey to the bathroom." Lizzie mumbled.

"Kay." Marti replied getting up and walking to the bathroom with me.

"Marti, I didn't really have to go." I exclaimed, a bit whiny when we got there.

"Then why are we over here?" She asked.

"Because...ugh I wanted Lizzie to come because she's mad at me and I need to smooth things over with her." Marti rolled her eyes...uh-oh looks like she'd picked up a few things from the McDonald women.

"Lizzie practically cries her self to sleep every night."

"S-she does?" I asked. Marti nodded.

"Half the time she gets up in the middle of the night, goes downstairs, and cries while she watches old home movies of you two. Then Edwin gets up and goes down there and then we all wake up in the morning to find her asleep while he sits here not knowing what to say when she's awake again."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Look, if you want to talk to Lizzie, I think I can help." I raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Her phone went off.

"Hold on one second." she said flipping it open and looking at the screen. She smiled to herself, wrote something back, closed the phone then looked at me again.

"What were we talking about again?"

"Lizzie!"

"Oh right! Ok well here's my plan. We get Nora to organize a girls' day. You, me, her, Lizzie, and Danielle. Then while we're off at whatever spa she chooses-" I cut her off.

"What makes you think it will be a spa?" She crossed her arms.

"Continue." I mumbled.

"Ok so while we're at the spa I'll make sure you and Lizzie get some time together." I considered this.

"That's actually a really good idea Marti! Thank you!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"You're turning into your old self." she laughed as we walked back to the table. I sat back down next to Derek.

"You seem happy." he laughed. I nodded.

"Your sister's a genius."

He looked at me quizzically but I just ignored it before standing up.

"Derek and I have an announcement." I said. Derek stood up too, accidentally knocking his chair over in the process. I stifled a laugh.

"We're..." Derek started but he was cut off by my mom.

"Casey what's that on your finger?" She asked pointing to my engagement ring. I held it up and her eyes watered.

"My little girl's engaged!" she cried hugging me. I smiled at Derek who winked at me as the sounds of "congratulations" filled the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Hey, I know this chapter is REALLY short but I had to put it in as kind of a filler. The next one will be longer, I promise! lol. Again, thank you to all my loyal readers and a bigger thank you to my loyal reviewers! luv ya! **

"I thought they'd never leave!" Derek exclaimed. We were back at his...our house. Our family had come over after dinner for dessert and more talking and just finally left. Danielle was fast asleep in her room by this time.

"So I've seen every house in this room...except one." I said walking over and tapping my fingers on his chest.

"And which one is that?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Your room." I whispered leaning in and kissing him.

"Our room." he mumbled without breaking the kiss.

"Race you there." I giggled, shocking him and pulling away running up the stairs. He laughed and chased after me. I ran to the double doors to our huge room and flung them open running in and spinning around. He ran into me and toppled us both onto the bed, planting his lips on mine.

"Time to stay true to your promise." he whispered huskily, bringing my hands to the buttons of his shirt. I smiled and leaned down kissing him again, while carrying out my promise.

A while later I lie there, heart racing next to Derek who's breathing was starting to go back to normal.

"So we've officially christened our room." I said. He laughed.

"That we have." I leaned over and kissed him again. He pulled me closer to him and I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost automatically.

I woke up a little while later to a soft noise. Someone was knocking on the door downstairs. I glanced at the clock...and it was two am!

I turned to Derek frantically. "Derek, wake up!" I hissed, shaking him. He awoke with a start.

"Huh? Case what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Someone's at the door!"

"So?"

"So it's two in the morning!" He mumbled something under his breath.

"Look, there's a five star alarm system in this house, all the doors and windows are locked and if by the trillionth of a chance someone got it, you really think I'd let them hurt you or Danielle?" I sighed.

"No." He put a warm hand on my cheek.

"It's ok Casey." I sighed again.

"I'd feel more comfortable if Danielle was in here with us." He chuckled and pointed to the floor. I looked over him to find her asleep in a sleeping back. "She came in a while ago but you were already asleep so I didn't want to wake you back up after a night of so much activity." he joked. I looked at him.

"Thank you." He shrugged.

"You're my family now. Both of you. Now, Case...I love you but I HAVE to get some sleep." I laughed and lied back down as did he. I snuggled back into him and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Sweet dreams Casey."

"Sweet dreams Derek."


	14. Chapter 14

"Um attention everyone, can I have your attention please?" Derek asked. We were up on a platform in front of a sea of paparazzi in a huge outdoor amphitheater about to announce our engagement. I clutched Danielle's hand tighter and scooted a littler closer to Derek, nervously.

The crowd quieted down and stared straight at us. "A-as you know a lot has happened with me over the past few days." he said. They all started murmuring again and he went on. "So I would like to announce that Casey and I...are engaged." he said a small smile playing on his lips as he finished the sentence. He pulled me into him and kissed my temple. There was silence for a moment before the crowd burst into questions and exclamations.

"Isn't she your stepsister?"

"You two have only been dating for a week...now this?"

"Mr. Venturi most people would consider this incest, what do you say to them?" I bit my lip and squeezed his hand.

"This is not by any means wrong. We met as teenagers. We weren't raised together and we hadn't even seen each other in a while!" He snapped, loosing his cool. A thick silence fell before uproars of questions and statements flew at us faster than before and a few people actually climbed up on stage hounding us. Derek reacted fast, grabbing me and picking Danielle up and making a run for it which was so not how we planned this to go.

We ran to the limo, flung open the door, and caught out breath as the driver took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked Derek.

"We're driving around for a while to lose the people that are following us and then we are going home." Derek said angrily. I sat quietly for a minute.

"I'm...I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way we planned Derek." he took a deep breath.

"No I'm sorry...the press is going to be on your case for a long time now." I touched his arm.

"I just...I don't get why they can't just accept us." he said.

"Some people are...just stupid." I whispered. He laughed and looked over at Danielle who was paying too much attention to a movie she was watching on the little DVD player that we kept in the limo for her to hear what we were saying.

"Look Derek, the important thing is how we feel about this whole thing. And I don't know about you but I couldn't be happier. This is the happiest I've ever been!" I exclaimed. He smiled lovingly at me and kissed me.

"Me too."

When we finally got home Derek and Danielle were watching playing basketball on the huge sport court in the yard and I was making dinner. There was a knock at the door which I ignored since we'd been getting them all day from the press. Danielle and Derek came inside and the knocking didn't stop.

"Ugh look I'll go tell them off." Derek said getting up from the couch and walking over to the front door.

"Ok." I said absently as I took a scalding hot casserole out of the oven and held it out for a second to cool as Derek opened the door.

I heard him open it and then..."French? What the hell are YOU doing here?" I tensed up. Maybe I was hearing things.

"Answer me Truman...I said what the fuck are you doing here?" The last thing I remember was dropping the hot dish on my foot, screaming, then having Derek rush over. The last thing I saw before passing out from the pain was a pair of all too familiar eyes staring down at me. The eyes of Truman French.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think she's coming around." I heard someone call out. I felt a pair of warm hands on my face then opened my eyes to see Derek leaning over me. I sat up and held my head, looking at my foot which was immersed in a tub of ice.

"Derek I had the worst dream ever." I moaned. He sat down and put his arm around me.

"What was it?"

"Truman was here and-" he cut me off.

"Casey that wasn't a dream. He's in the other room right now. I made him go wait in the living room till you woke up so we could see what he wants."

"Where's Danielle?" I asked.

"She's up in her room playing." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I want him to leave." Derek rested his head on top of mine.

"I do too but he says it's important and he won't leave till we've talked to him." I sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

"French! Get in here!" Derek called out. We sat on the couch side by side and he grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers and not letting go. It comforted me a little. Truman walked in and sat down in a chair across from us.

"So...what do you want?" Derek asked. He glanced down for a second then looked up.

"I want custody of Danielle." I stood up forgetting my foot was numb and almost falling over.

"What?!?"

"I want custody of my daughter." he replied. I shook my head.

"You've never cared! You left when you found out I was pregnant! Why now?"

"Because...you're getting married. You'll have a real family. She needs to know her father." I stepped out of the ice and walked over to him.

"Derek is the only father she'll ever need or want. So you can just get the hell out of here. NOW."

He didn't give up. "I'll take this to court. I'll sue you for all your worth Venturi." he spat. I backed up next to Derek.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." he replied.

"You can't just take her from us Truman! We have more right to her than you do." I snapped.

"Oh I have very powerful friends Casey. You'd be surprised where one little white lie will get me."

I stood there silently.

"Got anything to say Derek?" Truman challenged.

Derek's eyes were filled with hate and anger but he remained silent, I think for my sake.

"That's what I thought. Anyway I'll be back tomorrow to hear your decision."

"She's not your daughter Truman!" I cried.

"Yeah Casey she is."

"You weren't there. You weren't there when I had to drop out and was almost homeless for a year while I was pregnant since no one wanted to hire a pregnant teenager. You weren't there when I had her. You weren't there to help raise her. You're NOT her father."

He rolled his eyes. "And Derek was?"

"Yes! He let me live with him, he was at the hospital holding my hand while I gave birth to her! He's always been there!" I cried.

Derek squeezed my hand.

"He didn't chase you when you ran away though did he? He didn't-" Derek cut him off, all his anger breaking loose.

"I did chase her you asshole! It only took me forever since I had nothing to go off of! Now you better get the hell out of my house before I call the cops. And believe me...I'm friends with more than half the police station...I'm sure you'd be locked up before you could say 'I'm sorry'!" Derek yelled pushing Truman who actually looked scared.

"Fine. But I will be back you two. I will get my money- I mean...my daughter." and with that he left the house.

I collapsed on the couch crying.

"Casey..." Derek whispered sitting down next to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"He can't take her away from me. He just can't." I cried. He shushed me and whispered things in my ear as he rocked me back and fourth. Danielle walked in. "What's happening? Mommy are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine sweetie." I lied rubbing my eyes.

"Why were you crying?" she asked.

I didn't want to upset her. "It's just...grown up stuff." She sighed but didn't ask anymore questions.

That night dinner was quiet and so was everything else.

After Derek and I put Danielle to bed and were back in our room I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes. Derek lied down next to me.

"We'll be ok you know." he whispered.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's included. Case...I won't let anything bad happen to either of you. I love both of you too much." I shut my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall out and snuggled into him.

"I love you too Derek. And I love Danielle...so much. I can't live without my baby." I cried quietly. He kissed my forehead and pulled the covers up over us.

"It'll be ok Casey I promise." he whispered. I snuggled further into him and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I love you." he whispered again against my ear. "I love you too" I replied. The stress was too much and wore me out so I eventually fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Sorry it's so short...this is a tiny filler. I have an idea where this is going but I could always use suggestions. Thanks! **

"Casey...Casey wake up!" Derek whispered frantically, shaking me awake.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I replied sleepily.

"Danielle's gone!"

I shot up at his words. "What?"

"I went to check on her, and she's gone. I found this." he said handing me Truman's business card. I gasped. "Oh my god...he kidnapped her!" I cried, bursting into tears. Derek had tears rolling down his cheeks too as he held me and rocked me back and fourth for what seemed like hours. "Derek we have to find her." I choked out. He nodded and stood up. "I'll go make the calls. You get dressed." he said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "We're going to find our daughter Casey. I swear to you." I nodded again as he raced out of the room and I went to get ready.

After I'd showered and gotten dressed, I went downstairs to Derek's office where he was on the phone. I pulled out my cell phone and tried calling Truman's old number but it was disconnected. "Alright, thank you." Derek said hanging up. "So?" I asked.

"I've got my lawyer and five private investigators on it Case." he said. I hugged him. "I'm scared." I whispered. "Me too." he replied stroking my hair. "Me too."

A while later we were sitting in the living room with two cops while three more searched the house. It was a normal interview when one came running down with a note. In Truman's chicken scratch it read:

"Dear Derek and Casey-

Yeah, yeah I've taken my daughter. Want her back? Give me three million dollars. If you want her bad enough you'll find me.

-Truman"

I choked back tears and Derek grew red with rage. "I want that son of a bitch hunted down hear me?" He exclaimed. Everyone nodded and I just kept crying.

A week passed...still nothing. It was driving me insane.

"Derek?" I asked one day while we were falling asleep.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I want to go find Danielle." I stated. He rolled over and faced me.

"What?"

"I want to take the clues the police have found and use them. I want my little girl back." He nodded and kissed me softly on the lips.

"We'll leave in the morning."


	17. Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Please read

**Note: hey sorry this isn't a chapter I was just wondering two things: **

**1. Anyone want to challenge me to do an ipod shuffle challenge? I love those so I'd be totally up to it as long as I like the pairing and I know what you're talking about lol. So please if you want one I will dedicate it to you and publish it. And...**

**2. Ideas for this story are greatly appreciated. If you have ANY at all and I like them I'll use them and dedicate the chapter to you. **

**So those are my two question/statements lol. Thank you so much to my loyal reviewers (you know who you are (; and ya! lol Keep on reading, the next chapter will be up soon! **


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning we got up before the sun rose. Got dressed, and headed out in Derek's Hummer.

"So...they're tracking his credit card. Looks like the last time he used it was last night."

I felt my heart speed up. "Where?" I asked.

"Um...airport." he said quietly. I shuddered and he reached over and put one of his hands on top of mine.

"We'll find her Casey, I swear to you." he said. I nodded and he lifted one of my hands to his mouth, kissing it softly.

"Where'd they go?" I asked quietly.

"The States. California...Truman have family there?" Derek asked, grinding his teeth at Truman's name.

"I think he has some cousins there. They're just as slimy as he is, they'd probably let him stay there and not say anything." I replied.

We'd been driving for some time and as I gazed out the window I saw the hospital Danielle was born in and felt my eyes prick with tears.

"That's where she was born." I whispered.

Derek didn't say anything at first and then all of the sudden he gasped and swirved into the parking lot. I yelped at clutched at my seat.

He pulled into a parking space and I glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Casey who's name did you put on the birth certificate?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused, my current depressed state fogging my mind up.

"The father! Who'd you say the father was?" he asked.

"N-nobody, I left it blank." I stuttered. A slow grin broke out across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Casey! She's not Truman's daughter!" he exclaimed. I frowned at him.

"Derek, Truman is the father..."

"Only genetically!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"If we can hunt them down and find them, he's technically kidnapping her. His name's not on her birth certificate! He's not the father!" he exclaimed, explaining it to me.

"You're right!" I exclaimed happily, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Now all we have to do is find them and with the credit card tracking reports it'll be cake. We're going to get our daughter back." He smiled. I grinned at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said our daughter..."

He flushed and stuttered, "Oh um...I know...I meant-" I cut him off.

"You're right. She is our daughter...at least, she's about to be." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Derek, don't think I'm crazy ok?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Too late Princess." I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"I have a plan."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're going to break into the hospital records."


End file.
